In power systems deriving power from a source, there is often a large initial or “inrush” current drawn during each turn-on event. This is typically a result of the presence of inductors and capacitors in the input stage of a power system. In many cases, the magnitude of the inrush current can be as high as Vpeak(input)/Z, where Z represents the overall impedance (inductance-capacitance) of the input stage. This inrush current can be undesirable for various reasons, such as by causing component overheating, component failures, or shorter component lifespans. Electromagnetic interference (EMI) caused during such turn-on events is often undesirable.